Even If He Wanted To
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: Grimmjow couldn't cure his craving for a certain strawberry.. Even If He Wanted To.


**Even If He Wanted To: Grimmjow Jaggerjauz / Kurosaki Ichigo**

It has been one of the longest days of Kurosaki Ichigo's life. First, he woke up to his dad's usual attacks. That didn't bother him. It bothered him that his dad attacked him at school.

School! The fucker attacked him at school!

Secondly, he had forgotten about the test he had in class today. He thought he did pretty good but he was so unprepared that Tatsuki even tried to kick his ass back into gear afterward.

By the end of the day, Ichigo was so exhausted, he could barely trudge home.

Now, after invading his dad's attacks… again… he fell to his bed and was instantly asleep.

123123

Grimmjow Jaggerjaus. A blue haired man who had come to the conclusion that he had a slight obsession with strawberries.

Or rather one strawberry in particular.

He hopped from roof to roof through Karakura Town until he came to one right across from his berry's bedroom window. He blinked, then sighed in disappointment when he saw Ichigo was asleep.

"Damn…"

Grimmjow felt around for any one else but found only the berry's spiritual pressure.

Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo was home alone.

123123

Ichigo rolled over in his sleep to lay on his back. His snoring was soft and his face looked.. peaceful for once.

Grimmjow knelt with his feet firmly planted on either side of Ichigo's stomach and watched his berry.

Stalker-ish, he knew, but when only a hand full of people have seen Ichigo this relaxed, one has to take advantage of it. He reached his hand out and placed it against Ichigo's cheek. He almost jumped when Ichigo nuzzled it.

"Grimm…"

A hard swallow. "Yeah, Ichi?"

Ichigo's brown eyes fluttered open and immediately fell on Grimm. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see ya. What? No kiss hello?"

Grimmjow had been joking, thinking his crush was one sided, and his heart stopped when Ichigo sat up and put his lips on Grimmjow's.

The blue haired man's mouth fell open in shock and Ichigo's tongue pushed through to his. He felt Ichigo try to coax his tongue into playing with him but he could only stay there like a statue.

Ichigo pulled back and brown eyes gazed into blue ones, searching for a reaction. When he didn't get one, he kissed Grimmjow again. Still no reaction. Now, Ichigo gently put his mouth against Grimmjow's and kept his eyes open to see what happened.

So many emotions flashed through those gorgeous blue eyes, Ichigo couldn't keep track of them. A few he saw clearly though were lust, worry, disbelief and… love?

Grimmjow saw Ichigo's face fall in disappointment. He sat back a little bit, finally able to move, realizing how cramped his legs were now.

"Ichi-"

"Did I imagine all of it?" Ichigo interrupted him.

"Imagine what?"

"All of your pathetic advances, your cheap tricks to get me to fall on top of you or you on top of me or just in an awkward position, you staring at me whenever you're near me… did I imagine all of that?"

Ichigo's voice was so low and quiet, Grimmjow thanked the silence so he could hear the berry.

He leaned forward so he could shift his legs to sit on them and Ichigo's. His heart pounded as he reached up to tip Ichigo's face towards his. At first, the chocolate orbs avoided him, then ever so slowly looked at him. Grimmjow's eyes searched his for a second before he kissed Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes were wide, then slowly shut and kissed Grimmjow back with a fury.

Grimmjow groaned and Ichigo sighed into the kiss. Ichigo reached over and made sure the curtains were completely shut. He grabbed the hand that held onto his chin and pulled Grimmjow down with him till he laid flat on the bed.

Grimmjow settled his weight on Ichigo's stomach. He could feel Ichigo hardening beneath him.

He lifted up and ground his hips against Ichigo's, earning him a sharp gasp and groan.

"Ichi-nii, we're home! Are you alright?"

Grimmjow pulled back, letting go of Ichigo. He cursed as his head fell to Ichigo's chest.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu's voice was closer. She was coming up the stairs.

"Get out of here!" Ichigo whispered, "She can't find you!"

"I'll be back tonight, whether they're here or not, berry."

"You promise?"

Grimmjow stopped for a second, smiling at Ichigo. "I couldn't stay away even if I wanted to, berry."

Grimmjow gave Ichigo one last hard kiss before opening and jumping out his window. Just in time too, because as Ichigo sat up to look out said window, Yuzu opened his bedroom door.

"Are you alright, Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just woke me up is all." Ichigo gave her a small smile and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm getting ready to make dinner. Be down in an hour, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be down."

Yuzu smiled at him and left.

Ichigo sighed and laid back down. He flipped over on his stomach; that's when he noticed that he was no longer hard. Good thing too. He really didn't want to embarrass Yuzu like that.

He closed his eyes, folding his arm under his head, and immediately his thoughts turned blue.

Ichigo blushed. A small smile graced his lips until he squashed it down. He heaved himself up, slid off the bed, and went to his desk to start his homework. Doing something mundane and boring until dinner should keep his mind clear of any disrupting thoughts.

Keyword: should.

123123

Grimmjow stood in the air high above the town, cussing under his breath. Damn Ichigo's family for coming home so soon. He only needed 15 more minutes, damnit! 15! To be honest, that was all for foreplay, because he was sure his berry wouldn't last that long with it being his first time. And he definitely wouldn't last that long after finally getting the strawberry he's been craving.

And no, he wasn't being pretentious in thinking he'd be the berry's first. It was an obvious fact. The kid was way too damned busy to notice the dozens of girls who throw themselves at him daily, what with school, his Shinigami duties, running errands for his family and that pervy shopkeeper, and playing peace maker with the Vizards and Shinigami Captains. He looked like he barely had enough time to sleep anymore.

Grimmjow impatiently waited for the giant, evil, yellow ball in the sky to disappear. As soon as the last bit of light was gone, he was outside Ichigo's window.

He rapped his knuckles against it sharply, letting the berry know who it was. The curtains moved to reveal Ichigo's almost scowling yet pleasantly excited face. He noticed that Ichigo had changed from his school uniform into a black sleeveless shirt and grey sweat pants. The orange haired teen opened the window for him and pulled him in.

Grimmjow expected Ichigo to kiss him again but instead he was shoved inside the closet.

"Hey-!"

Ichigo clamped his lips over Grimmjow's and whispered, "Shh! Just a sec."

As soon as the closet door closed, Grimmjow heard the bedroom door open. "Good night, Ichigo, my son! Hii-"

THUD! SLAM!

"Go away, dad. Night, Karin. Night, Yuzu," he heard Ichigo call down the hall.

"Good night, Ichi-nii!" was the reply from the uppity one. What was her name?

"Night, Ichi-nii." That depressed looking one. She looked like Ichigo with black hair. Why couldn't Grimmjow get their names right?

The door closed and silence enveloped the room. Grimmjow sigh an aggregated sigh and slouched against the back of the closet. A slight whooshing sound was the only thing he heard until..

"Grimm?"

"About time, Ichi. Really, I was beginning to wonder if you slept in your sisters' room."

Grimmjow could feel Ichigo smile at that. Ichigo slid the closet door open and Grimmjow pounced. They fell to the ground with a light thump. They had both caught themselves before they actually hit the floor.

"What were you doing?" Grimmjow asked.

"I was locking the door and windows, and making sure the curtains were shut. Honestly, I wouldn't put it past Rukia or Renji to pop in whenever."

"Good thing. Now I have another question-"

"What is with you and questions? You weren't interested in asking questions earlier," Ichigo scoffed, his scowl returning.

"How are you going to sound proof the room so your family doesn't hear?" Grimmjow growled in the orangette's ear.

Ichigo grinned slyly. He closed his eyes and Grimmjow could feel him throwing his energy out. Soon, it coated the room.

"I do it all the time," Ichigo explained to Grimm's unasked question. "I usually go to bed way before they do. I've had practice."

"Well that's good and all but I would rather do a different practice with you.." the blue haired man nibbled at his ear.

"That is so cheesy."

"But you love it."

"Damn right."

Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him down to the floor with him.

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow for the 6th time that day. His arms clamped around the other neck and refused to let him go.

Grimmjow snaked his hands under Ichigo's shirt and ran the palms of his hands over the tanned muscles. He weaseled his hips and legs around until he was firmly between Ichigo's legs and ground against him.

Ichigo groaned. His legs automatically parted more and wrapped over the back's of Grimmjow's legs.

"How did you know what role you were playing?" Grimmjow wondered out loud, breaking the kiss to move to Ichigo's neck, the other's arms still around his neck.

"I -hm- didn't figure you for one to play the gi-rrrrr-lllll.. god.."

"Hn. You were right."

Grimmjow bit down in the crook of Ichigo's neck, making sure his fangs sunk in the tanned skin. Ichigo cried out in general pain, then moaned in pleasure.

"Shut up. I don't trust your barrier thing."

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow up and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. "Fucking hurts, don't it?" he asked after hearing arancar hiss.

"Kind of kinky though..."

Ichigo laughed. Grimmjow jerked him up and lifted the shirt off of Ichigo. Considering it would be their first time together, Grimmjow really didn't want Ichigo to make him replace anything. Yet, he thought with a mental smirk. As soon as the article of clothing was removed, Ichigo attached their mouths again. What was with this kid and kissing? Not that Grimmjow was complaining, mind you but he had other ideas for their mouths, most of them including the southern area of the body.

Ichigo rid Grimmjow of his shirt, followed by tugging fiercely on his white pants.

"I thought I was the one who started the stripping," Grimmjow muttered.

"_Shut up_. Say another word other than my name and I throw you out. Got it?" Ichigo threatened, making Grimmjow look at his face so he knew how serious Ichigo was.

Grimmjow only nodded and Ichigo kissed him again. The orangette slipped his hand under the waistband of the white pants and wrapped his slender fingers around Grimmjow's erection and started to pump it.

Grimmjow started to say something but quickly bit his tongue and breathed Ichigo's name instead. Ichigo smiled at his current victory and continued working on ridding Grimmjow of his pants.

Grimmjow's head swam as the pressure built. "Ichi... pl..." Grimmjow stopped himself from saying 'please'.

Ichigo chuckled. He pushed Grimmjow off of him so he could push his hips up and pushed his sweatpants to his knees. He had decided that wearing any underwear would be pointless if Grimmjow showed up tonight, so he had gone commando. Grimmjow pulled them off and flung them somewhere across the room. Grimmjow surprised Ichigo by picking him up bridal style, setting him on the bed, then kneeling over him and licking the small droplets of precum off the tip. Ichigo shuddered pleasantly when Grimmjow took him fully into his mouth.

"God, Grimm."

Grimmjow smirked (as well as he could with Ichigo's cock in his mouth) and hummed, using his fingers to pump Ichigo around the base. Ichigo's hand flew to his hair and gripped it hard. Grimmjow smirked some more.

Grimmjow gently bit Ichigo then dragged his teeth to the tip, where he sucked on it. He could feel Ichigo trying desperately not to buck up into his mouth. Grimmjow put a hand on Ichigo's hips and rubbed his thumb in small circles.

Ichigo's head pushed back into the pillow. His toes curled and he dug his heels into his bed. His finger tips massaged Grimmjow's scalp as the blue haired man worked on him. He could feel himself coming closer and closer. "Grimm, stop. I'm com-"

Grimmjow was instantly gone from his member and appeared on top of him. Ichigo flipped them over so he straddled Grimmjow's waist. He reached over to the desk and grabbed a small bottle of lotion Orihime had gotten him for his latest birthday. He kept it in sight so that if she ever showed up, she would see that he had kept it and she wouldn't get all teary-eyed at him for throwing it away. Ichigo gave it to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took the bottle, making a mental note to tease Ichigo later, and sat up. Ichigo shifted around on his lap before settling back down. He poured a generous amount in his palm and moved his fingers through it to get them evenly coated.

Ichigo kissed him as Grimmjow lifted the orangette's hips up to slip his hand underneath. He felt around for the hidden spot and knew he had found it when Ichigo's breath hitched. He stuck a finger in and a second one shortly after.

Ichigo put his forehead on Grimmjow's shoulder and put his hands on the other's biceps, trying to keep his lower half relaxed. If Grimmjow were allowed to talk, he would have tried to soothe Ichigo.

Grimmjow put in two more fingers and move them around, trying to stretch Ichigo without hurting him. He wrapped his free arm around Ichigo's body and held him close.

"Do it now, Grimm."

He figured Ichigo would be in more pain but Grimmjow complied. Not that he really had a choice. It was either follow Ichigo's orders or the brat would kick him out. He continued stretching Ichigo as he made him stand up on his knees. The movement made Grimmjow's fingers shift just right to hit Ichigo's prostate dead on. Ichigo almost cried out but quickly stifled it by biting his fist. He shook, slouching against Grimmjow's shoulder again.

Grimmjow grinned his "HAHHAHAHHA!" grin. He pulled Ichigo up again and moved his fingers to find the spot again. When he did, Ichigo arched his back. Grimmjow massaged the bundle of nerves, watching as every stroke made Ichigo whimper and shiver in pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out, moved Ichigo into position and slammed his hips down onto his shaft.

Again, Ichigo had to bite his fist to keep from crying out.

"Ichigo.." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulder upwards so Ichigo would see it. Ichigo took the silent invitation and bit down on Grimmjow's shoulder. He felt the kid's canines sink through the skin. It didn't hurt though; if anything, it heightened his arousal.

Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to signal he was ready. It came in the form of Ichigo releasing his shoulder and kissing him hard. Grimmjow rolled them over, trapping Ichigo's member between them, so he was on top and began to move. He could feel Ichigo's cock sliding against his stomach. He silently thanked the 4th squad for finding a way to get rid of that hole in his stomach.

In just a few minutes, Ichigo was panting and shaking more than he had been before. Grimmjow had hit his spot every time he thrusted into Ichigo.

Grimmjow had been right. He and Ichigo weren't going to last long. They were both already nearing their releases. He decided to end it fast. He grabbed Ichigo's member and squeezed it and started pumping it.

Ichigo was reduced to vowels as Grimmjow fucked and pumped him. His head spun, his back arched and fell back and did it again, and he was getting close, soooo sooooooo close. It wouldn't be long now until -

"Grimm!"

Grimmow kissed Ichigo as he power drove into Ichigo and pumped his furiously. Ichigo came with a silenced moan that pulled Grimmjow with him.

They stayed like that for a while, Grimmjow still inside him and still holding his now soft cock, until finally Ichigo pushed him off and grabbed the blankets.

"Are you serious?" Grimmjow exclaimed as Ichigo curled up into the blankets to sleep.

"Shut up. You try being a teenager, we'll see how long you're able to deal with the hormones that float through your veins."

Grimmjow looked at the ceiling before busting up laughing. He was silenced by Ichigo jumping up to put both hands over his mouth. "Shut up, you fucking idiot! If my dad fucking hears you, I'll never hear the fucking end of it! Shut up!"

Grimmjow tried his best to contain his laughter but it didn't really work. Ichigo huffed at him and got up to get dressed. He threw Grimmjow's clothes at him.

There was a dull pain in Ichigo's lower back but it wasn't too bad. More like just a bone that needed cracked. He twisted his torso and sighed in relief when his spine popped in several places.

"How the hell can you stand that?" he heard Grimmjow ask.

"I took karate with Tatsuki since I was four. I'm used to feeling and hearing bones crack and break."

Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes followed Ichigo as he walked through the room, picking up random things as if to attempt to clean. He watched Ichigo for several minutes before Ichigo stepped onto the bed and crawled up behind Grimmjow. He flopped down and sighed into the pillow.

"Finally going to bed?"

Only a mumble came from Ichigo. Grimmjow chuckled slightly and laid back next to him. When he was settled, Ichigo raised his head enough to lean it against Grimmjow's shoulder. A few seconds later, the teen was sound asleep.

Ichigo never ceased to amaze and shock the hell out of Grimmjow. Seriously, he had to be the only teen who would try to go directly to sleep after losing his virginity! What teenager does that?

Still.. Grimmjow had to admit that Ichigo had this.. air about him that just screamed for Grimmjow's attention. And it sure as hell had it; totally and completely. He couldn't deny it even if he wanted to.

123123

Ichigo rolled over, still half asleep. He threw his arm out, trying to feel for the body that he had fallen asleep next to. When he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes fully and found he was alone in the bed. He rolled to his back and grinned at the ceiling.

It's been 2 months since Grimmjow and Ichigo had first started 'dating', you could say. It wasn't official because neither one of them wanted anyone else finding out. But when the very inspiration of his thoughts walked into his room, he couldn't help but be thankful that he had the blue haired Hallow all to himself.

"Your bratty sister is going crazy waiting for you," Grimmjow told him.

"She'll be fine." Ichigo patted his bed next to him and Grimmjow immediately sat down. Ichigo grabbed his shirt collar and tugged him forward until their lips clashed. Immediately, their tongues were dancing with each other.

When Grimmjow leaned forward, Ichigo pulled back and jumped off the bed, rushing out of the room. He didn't change out of his sweatpants and tshirt.

Grimmjow fell forward and buried his face in Ichigo's pillow before growling and following the brat downstairs. It never surprised him when Ichigo wanted to play these Cat and Mice games but it never failed to annoy the hell out of him when he was the Cat.

Oh well. If he had to act like a moron every now and then to make the brat happy, he'd do it.

Besides, it wasn't like he could deny he didn't enjoy the chase too. Even if he wanted to.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**So seriously, how was it? Did it royally suck or is it just me? *sigh* Don't you hate it when your own work never seems to flow just right? You know the drill: Review.**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


End file.
